ESR Versions
Below is a list of update information on various versions of ESR. ESR public beta, revision 9b * halved memory usage on IOP side (some new games should work, like Melty Blood: Act Cadenza) * changed once again EE streams (Ape Escape 2, Gitaroo Man, maybe more) * it doesn't matter anymore if ESR is launched directly from FMCB or through uLE (KYA: Dark Lineage, V-Rally 3, maybe some more games) * corrected some stack pointer problems on EE side * added synchronous mode and media type spoofing for EE (accessible only by GUI version) * some minor changes to make future compiling and management easier (also necessary to simplify GUI version a lot) ESR public beta, revision 9a * changed stream handling to make some old games working (Onimusha: Warlords) - but for some games it will need additional IOP memory * fixed a bug that caused read callbacks to be called more times that they should (thus making the game think, some data is ready, while the read operation wasn't even issued - GT3 PAL) * rewrote IOP code to use a little bit less memory * now it should work with any other valid media than PS2DVD and DVDV - though, I can't find use for that * replaced some temporary solutions by real ones, thus increasing stability, I guess * some small changes to get the games that lost compatibility in r9 working again (ie. KYA: Dark Lineage, V-Rally 3/PAL) ESR public beta, revision 9 * lower memory usage on EE side and (what's more important) on IOP side (~6.5kB less right now) - might make some incompatible or freezing games working * yet again new method of handling streams - sound and FMVs should work fine in another few games (well, "Chulip" being one of them) * automatic sceCdMmode patching... so for some CD->DVD converted games there will be no need to use DVDScan to do the patching (mediachecks still have to be patched... see release post for details) * fixed a problem that made some absolutely properly converted/patched CD->DVD games not working with ESR, now they should work just fine * many small fixes on IOP side, everything should be much more realiable (there is at least one game that benefits of it) * fixed timing issues and error passing for "CD style" DVD reads - N06, mostly used in older games * small fix to the "off" version of ESR * simple splash screen for all versions (some people are selling it: read release post and earlier discussion for details) ESR public beta, revision 8a+ * corrected a typo in "mcard" version that prevented loading anything else than "mc0:/BOOT/BOOT.ELF" ESR public beta, revision 8a * changes in IOP reset procedure - should help with some games * fixed IOP side initialization for dvdv - should help with some games (SSX:OT should work again) * fixed LoadExecPS2 - more games should work fine (mostly capcom's "anthologies" and "collections") * fixed some timing issues for streaming reads ESR public beta, revision 8 * changed LoadExecPS2 implementation. It should be now much more compatible (games that were hanging at red screen or after red screen should work fine now) * restructurized code placement for better (I hope) compatibility * fixed some bugs on EE side, that caused some games to not load at all (black screen) * changed IOP code to wait untill all init/patching is done (no more white screens at beginning I hope) * added additional file "dvd direct off" - it has similar feature that hdloader "mode 3", will disable ESR after first IOP reset (might be necessary for some games) * changed SYSTEM.CNF parser once again * updated imagedrv module with corrected version * lots of other minor fixes, mainly on EE side ESR public beta, revision 7b * changed SYSTEM.CNF parser, so it will also work with names without ISO ver suffix * replaced imagedrv module with my own (thanks neme for pointing it out, I didn't know it could be coded by sony) ESR public beta, revision 7a * fixed a bug in new stream method ESR public beta, revision 7 * new basic method for all reads "app-esr hybrid" * ICO has the sound back (hopefully other old games too) * fixed a bug in stream handling, some games that had problems getting data from discs, should work fine now ESR public beta, revision 6b * initial public release.